The present invention relates to an improvement in pavement edging, and, in particular to an improved pavement edging for use with concrete paving bricks.
Conventionally when a surface is paved with a plurality of concrete bricks (1) a predetermined amount of base material such as crushed concrete or the like is laid as a base on top of a prepared ground surface; (2) a predetermined amount of sand is laid on top of the base material to create a smooth surface upon which to lay the bricks and then (3) a plurality of bricks in the decorative layout is installed. Along the edge of the layout, where the paved surface abuts the lawn or other surface the paver lays an edging material that is intended to provide a straight peripheral edge while at the same preventing the bricks from shifting over time.
Conventional edging strips usually consist of an elongate member having a generally L shaped body, designed such that the shorter horizontal wall of the strip body fits under the outer most brick of the paved surface and the longer vertical wall interfaces the paved surface and the lawn. However, because only a small portion of the edging material is secured under the paved surface these edging systems have a tendency to shift over time as the bricks settle resulting in a inconsistent peripheral edge.
Conventional edging strips of the type referred to are constructed from a flexible rubber or plastic material to allow the strip to be shipped in large rolled quantities and to improve workability. However, these materials offer little transverse stability making them ill-suited for maintaining the bricks in proper alignment.
Another problem found in conventional edging systems is that the grass lawn along the edge of the paved surface often does not grow properly. Because the synthetic edging material is impervious to water the grass along the edge of paved surface is not properly nourished resulting in an inconsistent and unattractive transition between the lawn and the paved surface.
Finally, because of their limited transverse stability conventional edging systems of the type described are used only for smaller residential projects and are particularly ill-suited to larger commercial projects. As a result, conventional edging systems are limited in their versatility and general purpose utility.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved pavement edging that overcomes the shortcomings and limitations of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pavement edging that offers improved transverse stability.
It is still another object of the present invention to provided a pavement edging that permits proper lawn growth along the edge of the paved surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pavement edging that is useful for both residential and industrial applications.